Ange☆Reve
is a group formed in April 2014. It is the 5th group formed by the agency Arc Jewel. It is considered the third group under Arc Jewel's "Dolls" idol sub-franchise, following Lovely☆Doll and Doll☆Elements. The group was first announced on January 15, 2014, and debuted on March 29, 2014. The Fanclub is known as Aile D'Ange. They also have a SHOWROOM known as "Angeroom". They also have music available for download at e-Onkyo Music. Their main objective is to be "idols that are like angels" (天使のようなアイドル). Starting from Stare, there have been several changes on member lineups, the biggest one took place on December 17, 2016. As of April 18, 2018, only one member has been in all of their discography. History 2014 * January 15 - 3rd Doll Auditions announced. * March 10 - Finalists announced. * March 11 - Twitter accounts of finalists have been opened. * March 29 - Final lineup announced. * April 6 - First public appearance. * April 17 - Blogs of members have been opened. * May 1 - Nama Mail Service has started. * May 13 - First solo live * July 21 - First trip as members. * July 29 - Aile D'Ange has started. * August 2 and 3 - Made their debut at Tokyo Idol Festival 2014 * August 6 - Yuukan no Koi no Serenade has been released. * December 4 - CHEERZ service started. 2015 * February 10 - Kiss Me Happy has been released. * April 29 - Successfully performed their first one-man live, and their major debut under Pony Canyon was announced. * April 30 - CHEERZ service ended. * May 25 - DMM.yell service started. * August 19 - Maybe Baby has been released. * November 18 - Sawada Akina announced graduation. * December 19 - 2nd generation members Oshima Rio, Kosaka Moemi and Matsuda Ayuna debut. 2016 * February 24 - Stare has been released. * March 13 - Sawada Akina has graduated. * May 5 - 2nd anniversary live. * July 10 - Kosaka Moemi undergoes hiatus. * July 26 - 3rd generation member Matsuwaki Akari debut. * October 19 - Colorful has been released. * December 5 - Otasaki Serina undergoes hiatus. * December 6 - Mizuno Yua debuts as a support member. * December 15 - Otasaki Serina and Kosaka Moemi have graduated. * December 17 - A shuffle between Lovely☆Doll, Ange☆Reve and Jewel☆Neige has been announced. Oshima Rio announced her graduation, Matsuda Ayuna was moved to Jewel☆Neige. Saigo Mizuki (Lovely☆Doll Kenkyuusei, promoted), Yoshihashi Arisa (Lovely☆Doll, transferred) and Mizuno Yua (Jewel☆Neige, concurrency ended) will join as new members. * December 26 - Final appearance of Oshima Rio and Matsuda Ayuna on Pony Canyon's "Pony Canyon Idol Club". * December 30 - Final live for Oshima Rio and Matsuda Ayuna * December 31 - Oshima Rio has graduated. 2017 * January 1 - 4th generation members Mizuno Yua, Yoshihashi Arisa and Saigo Mizuki debut. * April 2 - 3rd anniversary live. * May 3 - The two Lumiere albums have been released. * August 6 - Watanabe Kurumi performed alongside Okai Chisato during Tokyo Idol Festival 2017. * August 18 - Watanabe Kurumi announced graduation. * September 2 - Successfully performed their second one-man live at Akasaka Blitz. * September 28 - Watanabe Kurumi performed as a guest at Jewel☆Neige's last teiki performance prior to their name change. * October 4 - Matsuda Ayuna performed as a guest at Ange☆Reve's teiki performance. * October 7 - Watanabe Kurumi has graduated. * October 15 - Gonda Natsumi was announced as a support member. * November 29 - Hoshizora Planetarium has been released. * December 27 - Gonda Natsumi announced as a full 5th generation member, the 4th generation members have been promoted to full members. 2018 * January 7 - Tachibana Haruka announced graduation. * January 17 - 6th generation member Yamate Kiseki debut. * January 26, 27 and 28 - First overseas performance at Japan Expo Thailand 2018. * March 5 - Topped Tokyo Candoll's preliminary competition. * March 11 - Tachibana Haruka has graduated. * April 1 - Yoshihashi performs once again with her fellow generation mates during Jewel Beat April Fool SP, just before the group's fourth anniversary performance. * April 4 - Topped Tokyo Candoll's quarter finals. * April 12 - Ranked third at Tokyo Candoll's semi finals. * May 16 - Yamate Kiseki undergoes hiatus. Members Current Members * Sasaki Rika (佐々木璃花; 1st Gen) - Unofficial Leader * Mizuno Yua (水野結愛; 4th Gen) * Yoshihashi Arisa (吉橋亜理砂; 4th Gen) * Gonda Natsumi (権田夏海; 5th Gen) * Hara Himeko (原姫子) Former Members Graduates In Other Groups Discography Albums #2020.02.19 Ange☆Reve Mini Albums #2017.05.03 Lumière ~Tenshi-ban~ (Lumière 〜天使盤〜) #2017.05.03 Lumière ~Datenshi-ban~ (Lumière 〜堕天使盤〜) Singles #2014.08.05 Yuukan na Koi no Serenade (勇敢な恋のセレナーデ) #2015.02.10 Kiss me Happy #2017.11.29 Hoshizora Planetarium (星空プラネタリウム) #2018.06.13 Ano Natsu no Melody (あの夏のメロディー) #2018.12.12 Itoshi Love (イトシラブ) #2019.07.03 Summer☆Love (サマ☆ラブ) DVD Singles #2015.08.19 Maybe Baby #2016.02.24 Stare #2016.10.19 Colorful Trivia * All members except for Oshima, Kosaka, Saigo, Gonda and Yamate are from Kanto region. * All members except for Tachibana, Sawada, Otosaki and Matsuda had prior idol activities. However, Kosaka and Yamate used different names before. * Watanabe and Yamate are the only members who have done swimsuit gravure in the past. * From December 15, 2016 to December 31, 2016, after the graduations of Otosaki and Kosaka and before the debut of 4th generation members, the average height was 150.8 cm. * Most of its members are predominantly fans of Hello! Project, with Sasaki being a fan of Morning Musume, Watanabe, Otosaki and Yamate being fans of C-ute, and Otosaki and Oshima being fans of Angerme. Gallery Angereve17.png Angerevef.jpg Angereve.jpg Ange-reve.jpg External Links *Official Website *Official Blog Category:Groups Category:J-Pop Category:Girl Groups Category:Arc Jewel Category:Idol Groups Category:5 Member Group Category:2014 Group Formations Category:5 Member Group Formations